


Gay for Pay

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Serious, Porn with Feelings, Smut, crackfic, live cam, safe sex, sex on camera, sex show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Andrew figures out how to finally have sex with Garrett.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Gay for Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softiewatts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiewatts/gifts).



> First of all, this is not meant to be taken seriously. I know this would never happen (though a person can dream lol). I'm also sure Shane's relationships with Andrew and Ryland are fine, so don't come at me.
> 
> When the show commences, Gandrewfan just stands for a generic viewer. There's not just one person spamming the chat lol. I did this so that other names would stand out (and certainly not because I'm too lazy to think of a bunch of different names). I also have no experience with live sex shows, so if anything's off, my bad. 
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

When Garrett invited Andrew to come with him to Washington, officially resulting in them self isolating together, he never expected anything to happen. Sure, he was basically alone with the man he was in love with, but he was happy just being friends. That's all they would ever be, after all.

He also never expected Andrew to tell him that he quit working for Shane. He couldn't believe it; it was a good job, and it got Andrew a merch line and a steady supply of income.

"How can Shane treat my best friend so poorly and expect me to stay working for him forever?"

"I hope that wasn't the only reason you left," Garrett sighed. He didn't want to feel responsible for this.

Andrew shook his head. "Nah. Shane's been acting different now that he's decided to switch up his friend group anyway. And not in a good way."

Garrett had to nod in agreement. He no longer hung out with Shane and even he could tell.

"And now that Jeffree knows, they're gonna discontinue my hoodies after the ones in stock are gone, so I'm no longer a part of that either."

"That really sucks, Andrew." It hurt Garrett's heart to see Andrew lose so much so quickly.

"Yeah. So anyway, money might be an issue until I can get another job."

"Man. Hopefully you can! Everyone knows what a good editor and cameraman you are now."

Andrew shrugged almost indifferently. "Until then I was considering doing something else to help pull in some money for a bit. I would need your help, though."

"Oh?" Garrett's interest peaked. "What is it?

Andrew hesitated. Was he really about to ask his best friend this? "You'd do anything to help me, right?"

"Of course. Well...if it's something like hurt a bug, maybe not."

Andrew laughed. "It's nothing that extreme," he promised.

"Okay. What it is?" Garrett couldn't quite understand why Andrew was stalling.

Andrew felt his heart began to pound. He could easily drop the whole thing. How was he going to ask without Garrett freaking out? But he was stuck with Garrett either way, so hopefully he would give him the time to explain if it blew up in his face. He had to just go for it. "Will you have sex with me? On camera?"

Garrett felt his body shut down as he tried to process what Andrew was asking of him. Before he could decide how to react, he felt his body shaking with laughter. He opened his mouth to let it escape and squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears from rolling out. "Not that extreme," he cried out between guffaws. He literally couldn't believe it. Scratch that, he could definitely believe that the only way Andrew would have sex with him would be for money.

Andrew tried to keep the hurt from showing on his face. Garrett didn't want to sleep with him, even if he would get money out of it. Ouch. "L-l-let me explain," he stammered out. "I-I-I-"

Garrett stopped, hearing the struggle in Andrew's voice. Despite the absurdity of it all, he would never want to make Andrew feel bad. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said softly. "You must really be in need my help if you're asking...well, that. I'll hear you out, I promise."

Andrew smiled at Garrett, grateful for the intuition he seemed to have about him. He took a deep breath. "I was on the weird side of the internet and I stumbled across people who ship us." Andrew paused long enough to hope that Garrett wouldn't ask how he got there or why he stayed there. He quickened his words. "Gandrew is what they call us. Anyway, and there was this one blog pretty much dedicated to us, softiewatts or something." He cleared his throat nervously; he couldn't let Garrett know that he was an active follower of this blog. "And I went through a lot of the posts - I fell down the rabbit hole, don't ask me why. But there were some that stood out to me and they were talking about how much people want to...uh, see us...you know, together. Sexually. Uh, and they even said they would pay to see that. Normally I wouldn't have thought anything about it, but given my current situation..." Andrew trailed off, knowing that he didn't have to spell everything out for Garrett. He felt incredibly hot, which he knew was due to the fact that his entire body was now beet red.

Garrett sat silently, trying to plan out his next words carefully. He wasn't sure what he should say exactly, but he knew for sure he shouldn't tell Andrew that he was an active follower of softiewatts' blog. "You know I would do anything for you, Andrew," he said tentatively. "But I honestly just don't know about this. It could really mess up our friendship..."

"Even with no feelings involved?" Yeah, Garrett was an emotional guy, but Andrew knew nothing could make him fall in love with him.

Garrett clenched his jaw to keep from audibly reacting. What a stab to the heart. He knew Andrew had no feelings for him, but to hear it out loud...

"Don't you need more money, too?" Andrew asked desperately.

"Need it? Not really. I actually manage my money really well." Garrett chuckled and looked away. "Listen, I would. But I-I don't think I can. Because I'm me. I'm not the kind of person who can just do something like that. You expect me to get naked in front of all these people and-?"

"You have a good body, Garrett. Don't let that deter you."

Garrett snorted. "You don't know. You haven't seen it."

"Then let me see it." Andrew tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Garrett couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would I do that? You're the last person I'd be comfortable showing." Garrett grimaced, hoping Andrew wouldn't think too hard about that.

Andrew didn't. He was too focused on trying to get Garrett naked. "Then once you show me, you won't have a problem showing other people," he tried to reason out.

"Oh my God. No. I guess I'll do it if I agree to help you, but that's it."

Andrew tried not to look too disappointed. "Alright, fair enough." He sighed heavily. "Listen, if you really don't want to, I won't push it. But please think about it. Really think about it. Trust that we'll be okay afterward. And that it doesn't matter what others think about your body. Though, from the all the thirsty comments you get, I'm sure they'll love it as much as I-" Andrew stopped himself, eyes widening.

Fortunately, Garrett's laughter kept him from hearing the last part. He let out a heavy sigh, looking over Andrew's flushed face. He owed it to him to at least think it over. He nodded and Andrew gave him a relieved smile.

Garrett closed his eyes and chewed on his knuckles. The thought of actually having sex with Andrew was too good to pass up. But Andrew only was willing to do it for the money, not because he actually wanted to be with him. But another opportunity like this would never present itself again...

Andrew watched Garrett closely, his heartbeat rushing in his ears. He willed the man in front of him to say yes. He didn't actually need to resort to this to survive, he knew. But he wasn't sure how else he would be able to have sex with Garrett, even if it was just for one night, just for show.

Surely Garrett couldn't agree to this. It was too absurd. But he couldn't help the gnawing feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Andrew was in this predicament partly because of him. He was his best friend, and he never asked for much. It would be wrong to refuse to do something pretty simple, especially when Andrew really needed him. Sex aside, feelings aside, insecurities inside...Garrett knew he would do anything for Andrew.

"If you can promise me we can remain friends after, with no weirdness, then..."

Andrew grinned and threw his arms around Garrett. "I promise," he all but cheered. He didn't actually expect Garrett to agree to this. He expected him to at least need more time, but maybe all he needed was the reassurance that Andrew wouldn't be emotionally involved. And Andrew would make sure that he never found that part out.

Garrett melted in Andrew's embrace. He knew in that moment that he made the right decision. Sure, this would only cause his own feelings for the man to exacerbate, but he could handle it. He's been handling these feelings for years, after all.

Andrew pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. Garrett gazed at his beaming expression and giggled.

"What?"

"I'm just a little surprised you're so open to this idea."

"Why?"

"I mean, you've never been with a guy before so-."

"I..." Andrew looked away, red creeping up his face.

Garrett gasped, feeling betrayed. "You have?" he demanded incredulously.

"Senior year of high school. Just a few times."

Garrett blinked at Andrew aggressively, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Andrew suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Andrew shrugged. "I dunno, it never came up."

"Never came up?" Garrett shrieked with laughter. "That's a whole ass lie and you know it."

Andrew wheezed with laughter, realizing that Garrett was right. When they had both caught their breath, Andrew was clinging to Garrett's shirt for support. He quickly pulled away.

Garrett sighed happily. Despite what was now looming above his head, his fear was pushed to the side to make room for his love for Andrew. Of course he would do anything for him.

"So, we need to figure out what exactly we'll be doing."

"Are you-are you talking about different positions?"

Andrew felt his ears warm. "No, I mean like, a live stream? A recorded video? We'll probably get more donations if it's live, though. If people feel involved, they're more likely to pay more."

Garrett chuckled. "You seem to know a lot about this."

Andrew rolled his eyes with a grin. "Shut up. Oh, and then we should talk about outreach."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting the word out. We need an audience to make any money, but I don't necessarily want to advertise it on my Twitter, you know?"

"Leave it to me."

"Wait, no. What are you gonna do?"

Garrett giggled and drew his phone to his chest. Andrew reached over and tried to take it from him. Laughing like school girls, the two men grappled for a bit. They only stopped when Andrew was nearly on top of Garrett, breathing heavily. 

Andrew stared down into Garrett's eyes for a few seconds before scrambling away. "Just tell me," he pleaded.

Garrett gave in. "You said this softiewatts blog was the source of all Gandrew stuff, right? Which means the audience we're trying to get to will see it if I send the link to her so she can share it."

"How are you gonna convince her you're the real Garrett Watts? She'll just think it's a spam link."

"Oh." Garrett deflated. 

Andrew hated seeing Garrett so disappointed. "But," he quickly continued, "surely she has Twitter or Instagram. You could message her there as well to let her know you sent her something on her Tumblr and that is a real thing."

Garrett lit back up. "You're so smart, Andrew!" 

Andrew smiled softly and settled in next to Garrett. "Here, let's go ahead and figure out all the details. Then we can recruit softiewatts to help our cause."

As the show became closer and closer to starting, Garrett became more and more nervous. Even Andrew was feeling anxious about it. It was a great idea in his head at the time, but it was just now dawning on him how exposed he was going to be to the whole world.

"Should we-" Garrett's voice was shaking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Should we be naked when it starts?"

Andrew considered. "No. They'll probably pay for us to undress each other." The pink tinging Garrett's cheeks only made Andrew more excited. He couldn't wait to rip those clothes off of him.

"Good point. Is the camera working?"

"You've already checked twice. They'll be able to see us in our full glory."

Andrew and Garrett sat on the bed in silence, waiting for the first people to show up.

Garrett shifted uncomfortably. "What if no one-"

"Look."

They both fell silent and watched as the room began to fill up.

"Look, it's softiewatts!" Garrett cheered out.

 **softiewatts:** omg hi Garrett! Hi Andrew!

"Thank you for all your help," Garrett said, a wide grin on his face. "You have so many followers!"

 **softiewatts:** haha, I didn't realize I had so many!

Andrew's brow furrowed. The number of people joining was still increasing. "Garr, there's over a hundred people right now."

"Where are they all coming from?"

 **Gandrewfan:** Clevver News made a video about it!

Andrew felt his anxiety spoke. He should've known that once the link was out, other parties would catch wind of it. He swallowed the lump in his throat; on the bright side, they would be getting more money from this.

**Gandrewfan:** start the show! 

Garrett took a deep breath and touched Andrew's arm. "Ready?" 

Andrew looked into Garrett's eyes. The fear he knew was reflected in both of their eyes softened, comforted by one another's presence. Andrew gave him a gentle smile and nod. As he turned back to the chat, which was filling up quickly, he felt his mouth dry. 

Realizing this, Garrett cleared his throat. "Well, here we are. Uh, let us know what you want us to do and we might do it." He let out a nervous laugh. 

**Gandrewfan:** kiss!  
**Gandrewfan:** Make out!!!  
**Gandrewfan:** Take off your clothes! 

"That's a good start," Andrew mumbled. He reached over and put a hand on Garrett's cheek. He stared into his eyes for a moment, questioningly. Garrett nodded and Andrew surged forward, connecting their lips. 

The kiss started out slow and tentative, but the desire quickly grew. Before he could think too hard about it, Andrew was pressing against Garrett, running his hands over him like his life depended on it. He could feel Garrett firmly gripping his waist, pulling him closer. He didn't know he could make the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. 

In the chat, the fans were going crazy, many sending money ranging from $50 to $1,000. 

**Gandrewfan:** look at Andrew, he's so into it!  
**Gandrewfan:** Fuck, this is everything I wanted 

Garrett was tasting heaven, and it was Andrew. He moaned as he felt Andrew exploring his mouth with his own, jerking against him as he felt Andrew exploring his body with rough hands. He shivered as these hands slid under his shirt, running now gently over his bare skin. He didn't complain when Andrew pulled away long enough to pull his clothes off. It didn't really register that he was now naked until he felt Andrew still. 

Andrew stared down at Garrett, stripped down and fully exposed. He leaned forward to press a kiss on Garrett's shoulder. "You're beautiful," he murmured into his skin. 

Garrett tried to shake away his blush. "Thanks. Come on, your turn. I'm sure they want to see you too." 

Andrew nodded and shifted back, waiting for Garrett to undress him. Garrett understood right away and went to work, eager to finally see Andrew as he had fantasized for years. 

It was everything he dreamed of. He reached out, running a hand over Andrew's skin, before pulling him back to him. They started kissing again, just as passionately as before, if not more. The experience was totally different without clothes between them, and both men loved it. 

When Andrew moved down to suck on Garrett's neck, Garrett took the time to check the chat. 

**Gandrewfan:** Andrew should blow Garrett!  
**Gandrewfan:** I wanna see Andrew choke on some dick!  
**Gandrewfan:** Pick up the camera and give us some pov! 

Garrett felt his cock twitch at the thought. "They want to see you give me a blowjob," he told Andrew, his voice low with want. 

Andrew moaned in response before slowly making his way down Garrett's body, licking and kissing whatever he could put his mouth on. By the time he reached Garrett's cock, it was raised and hardening. He quickly took it in his mouth, sucking earnestly. 

Garrett let out a loud gasp of pleasure, his eyes rolling back. He quivered as he felt Andrew's apparently experienced tongue map out every inch of his cock. 

**Gandrewfan:** who knew andrew was such a natural cocksucker?  
**Gandrewfan sent $600**

Garrett couldn't believe that Andrew Siwicki's lips were wrapped around his dick. He brought his hands down to caress the back of his head, gently encouraging him to keep going. He suddenly remembered the comments and reached over to grab the camera. He rested it against his chest, pointing down to Andrew reverently sucking on his straining cock. 

Andrew was only vaguely aware of Garrett shifting. He had the taste of Garrett's precum on his tongue and he was intent on milking more out of him. His eyes flirted upward and he suddenly saw the camera staring back at him. He could only imagine the view he was giving their audience. He tried to keep his gaze there, but he saw the pleasure painted on Garrett's face out of the corner of his eye and had to look up. Their eyes locked as they shared this increasingly intimate moment. 

Garrett couldn't handle it anymore. He returned the camera before gripping Andrew's hair and thrusting forward to meet his mouth. He was getting close and he was desperate to blow. His eyes wandered back to the chat and he saw that the viewers were arguing about what he should do with his load. He would have been satisfied shooting it down Andrew's throat, but this was a show he was eager to watch as well. 

Garrett let go of Andrew and gently pulled him off. He jerked his cock a few more times before it exploded onto Andrew's cheeks and chest. 

Andrew could only revel in the feeling of being covered by the sticky, warm substance for a moment before Garrett was pulling him back toward him. He let out a high moan as Garrett began licking his chest and face, sucking up his own cum. Desperate for a taste, Andrew pulled Garrett's head back up and crashed their open mouth together. 

**Gandrewfan:** holy shit this is so hot!!!!!  
**Gandrewfan sent $1,000  
Gandrewfan sent $750  
Gandrewfan sent $1,250**

With a content sigh, Garrett reached down between Andrew's legs to grip his hard-on. Andrew let out a low moan, suddenly realizing just how much he needed that touch. 

"What's next?" Garrett asked toward the camera, lazily stroking Andrew. He couldn't help but grin at the man next to him, who was whining with pleasure. 

**Gandrewfan:** Fuck him, Garrett!!  
**Gandrewfan:** No, let him fuck you!  
**softiewatts:** We all know Garrett's a bottom  
**Gandrewfan:** which is why Andrew should bottom now! When else will it happen?  
**softiewatts:** hmm, good point. It's gonna be hot either way.  
**Gandrewfan:** Fuck Andrew!  
**Gandrewfan:** please fuck andrew! 

Normally, Garrett would have been worried that Andrew wouldn't want to receive, but he was feeling so euphoric he was ready for anything. He shifted his hand past Andrew's cock and began to gently run a finger between his cheeks. "They want me to fuck you," he breathed out in a raspy voice. "We've got some work to do." 

Andrew silently nodded; he felt as if his voice was permanently gone outside of the moans and groans escaping his throat. He obediently separated his legs, giving Garrett easier access and their audience a better view. He reached over to work on revitalizing Garrett's cock, which was already halfway there. 

The room was now filled with nothing but heavy breathing as Andrew jerked Garrett as expertly as he could. Garrett's toes curled at the motion, but he had a different goal he needed to focus on. He bent over, now adding his tongue to the mix to help prep Andrew. 

The chat was being filled with about as much money as it was messages, of which there was many. The excitement about finally see these two men having sex seemed to be bringing everyone together. 

**morganics:** wow I can't believe I didn't realize I needed this  
**Gandrewfan:** Oh shit. Is that Morgan?  
**Bougielyfe:** Morgan, why would you make your name so obvious!  
**morganics:** your name is pretty obvious too, Ryland!  
**Bougielyfe:** Don't out me like that!  
**Gandrewfan:** OMG I can't believe the others are watching!  
**Gandrewfan:** is shane watching too?  
**morganics:** is he, Ryland?  
**Bougielyfe:** Yeah. He can't stop looking at the screen. This is crazy, huh?  
**GandrewIsBetterThanShyland:** no, he's just regretting missing out on Garrett!  
**morganics:** oop. are you guys okay?  
**Bougielyfe:** Shane, defend our relationship!  
**HeyWhatsUpYouGuys left the chat.  
Bougielyfe:** what the fuck!  
**Bougielyfe left the chat.  
morganics:** i'll check on them later.  
**morganics sent $4,000**

This exchange went unnoticed by the two men writhing in ecstacy. Before long, Garrett pulled away with a grunt. He couldn't wait any longer. He reached for the lube and condoms on the side table. 

**Gandrewfan:** yaaasssss we love safe sex 

Andrew shivered with anticipation as he watched Garrett lather his fingers and cock up with lube. He couldn't wait to feel Garrett inside of him. He glanced at the chat, pleased to see the engagement. He cleared his throat and croaked out a question: "How should I take it?" The chat quickly filled up with responses. 

**Gandrewfan:** on your hands and knees!  
**Gandrewfan:** Ride him like a horse!  
**Gandrewfan:** Lean across the bed  
**Gandrewfan:** Have him fuck you against the wall! 

Andrew's tongue darted between his lips as he visualized each of these positions. He wished he could do them all. He gasped in shock as he felt Garrett's now cool fingers inserting inside of him, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He just needed to trust his body to know what to do. 

"Ready?" Garrett growled. 

Andrew nodded. "Lay back, baby." 

Curious, Garrett settled back against the headboard. 

Andrew moved the camera to give their audience a better view before moving in front of Garrett. He looked over the man he loved one more time before crawling onto him, spreading his legs. He felt Garrett automatically slip his hands around his waist as he began to slowly grind against Garrett's lap. 

Garrett threw his head back and shut his eyes, groaning happily. He was about to fuck his best friend, and it wasn't a dream this time. He let out another low groan as he felt Andrew reach under him to grip his cock, lining it up with his hole. 

Andrew caught Garrett's lips with his own as he slowly lowered himself down onto Garrett. He hissed out a few "Fuck"s as he felt himself stretch out, swallowing every inch of hard flesh. He sunk down lower and lower until he was sitting fully on Garrett's thighs. 

"Andrew," Garrett breathed out. "God, you feel so good." He gripped Andrew's ass as his hips, with a mind of their own, began to thrust upward. 

"Oh, fuck me. Garr-. Oh, fuck." As bolts of electricity shot through his body, Andrew started rocking his hips. Gripping Garrett's shoulders for support, he started lifting up and pushing back down on Garrett's hard cock, meeting him halfway. Both men's hearts swelled as the pace quickened; there was no greater feeling than being this close to the one you love. 

After a few moments of this mind-blowing, amazing sex, Garrett glanced at the chat. He didn't want to be pulled away from this moment entirely, but he was curious to see how it was being received. Though his vision was a little blurred from the feeling of pure ecstasy, Garrett was able to tell that the chat was exploding with encouragement. 

One request made his mouth drop, however. He gently pushed Andrew, who was back to sucking on his neck, away and ceased their movements. "Look." 

"Wha-?" Andrew turned to the screen. He and Garrett stared for a bit, their eyes bugging out if their heads. 

**unicorndads:** Tell each other how you really feel.  
**unicorndads sent $50,000**

Andrew felt his mouth dry. Should he really confess his feelings now, while Garrett was balls deep inside of him? It would ruin the moment if he did. Garrett didn't want any feelings involved. But with such a generous donation.... Maybe be could just tell Garrett after that he had lied for the show, that of course he didn't feel anything more than friendship. He turned to face Garrett, his mouth open to speak. 

But Garrett beat him to it. "I love you, Andrew." His eyes shone with sincerely. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember." Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I-" 

"I love you, too!" Andrew blurted out. "More than you can imagine." 

Garrett drew in a shaky breath. "You do?" he whimpered. 

Andrew cupped Garrett face in his hands and kissed him softly. "I do. I really do." 

Garrett wrapped his arms around Andrew as he pulled them together again for another tender, yet passionate kiss. Andrew started rocking his hips again, slowly, in time with their lips. They were no longer fucking just to make money - they were making love. And they were too wrapped up with one another (figuratively and literally) to notice the money pouring in. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't have $50,000. Yes, I like inserting myself into things.  
> Also, I will never not have Andrew call Garrett beautiful, SUE ME. (But also don't because I don't have $50,000.)


End file.
